Devices which are attached to the body and other surfaces for cushioning are known, for example, sheet padding, toe-crest pads, heel liners, elbow pads, knee pads, shin pads, forearm pads, wrist pads, finger pads, corn pads, callus pads, blister pads, bunion pads or toe pads. A problem with many of these devices is that they tend to become snagged or caught on clothing, socks, hosiery, bedsheets, shoes, carpeting and the like, and are inadvertently removed or torn away from the body or other surfaces where they were initially applied. It would be desirable to provide an device with improved "stay-on" time because inadvertent removal from the body or other surfaces is reduced or minimized.